


Year 1: A Malfoy in Gryffindor

by Dawnweaver



Series: A Malfoy in Gryffindor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnweaver/pseuds/Dawnweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the events of the Philosopher's Stone but with Draco in Gryffindor.<br/>What happens when Draco is sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin? Will he become friends with the Golden Trio or will he be the same snot-nosed brat he always was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sorting Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me as I was re-reading the series. I started to feel bad for Draco so one thing led to another. Let me know what you think. I'll try to keep it updated, I want to do all seven years but we'll see what happens.

“You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.” Draco held his hand out for Harry to shake, “I can help you there.”  
Harry eyed the offered hand with disgust before looking Draco straight in the eye, “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” Draco sneered at his response and stalked away, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.

  
“Potter will know where to find us if he ends up in Slytherin.” said Draco once they were away from Ron and Harry. Several others suddenly screamed. Draco and his goons whipped around to see what was happening. Twenty ghosts had suddenly drifted through the far wall. Draco stared at them for a moment, blinking in surprise but then turned away, ignoring whatever the ghosts were arguing about and then the realization that they were in the midsts of a new batch of first years.

  
Just then, Professor McGonagall returned, she shooed off the ghosts and turned her attention to the first years, “Now, form a line.” She commanded, “and follow me.” The first years did as they were told. As they entered many of them were gasping in awe of the Great Hall and the enchanted ceiling. Draco glanced up to admire the view of the starry sky for moment before his eyes were drawn to the table decorated in green and silver.

  
 _That's where I'll be sitting soon. Where I belong. Slytherin,_ Draco thought as they made their way to a small stool with an old, scruffy, pointed hat, with a ripped, wide brim. It twitched and began its song. Draco barely listened to it, he stood straight, with a bored expression on his face. He did catch something a about Gryffindors and bravery, Hufflepuffs and loyalty, Ravenclaw and wit, and Slytherin and cunning.

  
“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” said McGonagall, “Abbott, Hannah.” Draco bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently, wanting to get the sorting over with, so he could sit down, he was looking forward to the feast and sitting with his fellow Slytherins. “Malfoy, Draco.” McGonagall said finally and Draco strode confidently up to the hat. He placed it on his head and sat down on the stool.

  
_Interesting_ , muttered the hat in his ear causing him to jump, Very interesting. Almost your entire family has been in Slytherin and you would fit well in there.

  
_Then put me there_! Draco thought impatiently.

  
_Patience, patience,_ said the Hat, _What is this I see? A spark of courage I see, and defiance. You don't want to be like your father..,_ the hat hummed and hawed for what felt like an eternity to Draco but was actually about a minute or so.

  
“Just place me in Slytherin already,” Draco hissed so quietly that only he and the Hat could hear.

The hat then chuckled,  _No, I think I'm going to take a chance, It said, Perhaps you'll prove yourself worthy, I can see you have the means to become great in this house if you give yourself the chance. Don't prove me wrong. So I believe..._.

 _No. No. No. Slytherin please!_ Thought Draco desperately but to no avail.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the Hat bellowed to the rest of the hall. The silence was deafening as Draco slowly took off the hat in shock. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Who had ever heard of such a thing?

  
McGonagall was first to recover from the initial shock, “Off you go, Mr. Malfoy, please take your seat with your house.” Draco swallowed dryly as he made his way down to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore clapped confidently for him and the other teachers at the head table followed awkwardly. None of the students clapped though. Draco sat down reluctantly next to Hermione Granger, who turned up her nose at him, because of the way he had treated her on the train, and scooted over as far as she could get.

  
Harry watched Draco at the table and how everyone had moved away as if he had some form of virus. While he didn't like Draco because of how he had acted before they had entered the Great Hall, he didn't think it was right that even here at Hogwarts, some people would have to suffer with the same thing he did every day with Dursley's, being avoided for something he couldn't control. In Harry's case it was being an orphan and his cousin threatening anyone who would dare to be friends with Harry. In Draco's case it was being sorted into Gryffindor when everyone including himself had expected Slytherin.

  
Harry turned his attention back to the sorting as McGonagall called another name. Not many people were left now. Harry was relieved when the hat placed him in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. The roar from the Gryffindor table was so loud that Harry was sure he'd lost his hearing for moment. They seemed very enthusiastic at the fact that the Boy Who Lived was in their house.

  
Draco was the only one not cheering. He sat there looking as morose as he had when he first down. Every Gryffindor at the table called to Harry to sit next to them. Harry ignored them and sat down on Draco's right, he looked up surprised. “I thought you could tell the wrong sort for yourself...” Draco muttered.  
“Maybe I was wrong in your case.” Harry said, “Anyway, no one should have to be alone.”

  
Draco smiled briefly and unsurely at him before turning away as the Weasley twins congratulated Harry from down the table, as did Percy Weasley. Finally Ron was sorted into Gryffindor `and a boy named Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Draco watched with longing as Blaise sat down with the Slytherins.

  
Dumbledore then stood up at the head table to say his welcome and the feast began. Everyone tucked into the feast with enthusiasm. Everyone except Draco that it is. He had been looking for forward to the feast but now it didn't hold the same excitement. Knowing he had to eat, Draco picked a few things that usually enjoyed and placed them on his plate. He ate some but mostly picked at his food, aware of Harry's questioning glances. Harry never said anything as people were continuously asking him questions and begging to speak with him

  
The feast ended and Dumbledore stood up once more. Draco heard him say something about the Dark Forest and the third floor corridor being off limits to all students. “Gryffindor first years, follow me!” called a prefect. Draco recognized him as one of the Weasleys, Percy maybe?  
Draco lagged behind the group. Neville fell through the disappearing step as they made they're way up to Gryffindor tower. Without even thinking about it, Draco helped pull him out. “Hey, thanks.” Neville said as they continued on.

  
“Don't mention it,” Draco muttered, “Neville Longbottom, right?”

  
“That's me,” said Neville, “I'm going up to the front so I can make sure I hear how to get into the common room correctly, thanks again.” Neville pushed his way up to the front. The Gryffindors stopped in front of a large portrait of fat lady.

  
“Password?” she asked.

  
“Caput Draconis.” stated Percy. The portrait swung open to reveal a cozy looking sitting room. A fire was roaring, and there were comfy chairs made of red and gold fabric. “Welcome to the Gryffindor common room, girls dorms are up the spiral stairs on your left, boys the same on your right. I suggest you all get a good nights sleep, classes begin tomorrow.”

  
The first year boys went up to the dorm. Draco sat down on the bed where his trunk and belongings had been set next to. He drew the curtains, and curled up to sleep without bothering to changing out of his robes. His dreams were uneasy, mostly his father's ashamed face and what his reaction might be to the fact that his son had broken the family tradition of Slytherins.


	2. Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this. Classes take up a lot of time and when I have free time I usually forget. So if I ever take to long to update say so. Things in italics are either thoughts or actual text from the books. Do I really have to say I own none of the characters or places?

          The next day, Draco woke before everyone else. He changed slowly into fresh robes, now in his house colors. Draco made his way into the deserted common room. Plopping down in one of the cushy chairs in front of the fireplace, that now only had a few smoldering embers. When he heard the other Gryffindors beginning to stir in their dorms he headed down to breakfast on his own.

        “Draco!” Pansy called as she came up the stairwell from the dungeons. Draco grimaced, he'd hoped he wouldn't run into any Slytherins until class began. “What happened?” she demanded, “Your supposed to be in our house!”

         “I don't know!” Draco growled, “I told the hat to put me in Slytherin but it insisted.”

“It's all a mistake. I'm sure your father will get it sorted out.” said Pansy, “Don't get to close to those dumb Gryffindors.” She stalked off. Draco made his way to the Gryffindor table in a foul mood.

          Picking at his breakfast, he barely noticed other students coming in. He looked up as he took a bite of sausage, to see Ron and Harry enter the Hall. Harry looked slightly put out. Draco figured out why, as Harry and Ron drew closer, the noise had died down some and whispering had started. “That's him.” someone whispered, “The one with the glasses. Its Harry Potter.” Harry tried to sit away from everyone and their whispering, which happened to be near Draco.

         “Alright there, Potter?” Draco asked, “Not enjoying all the attention.”

“No, if you'll believe it.” Harry muttered, “All they seem to care about is what I did as a baby and my scar.”

         “They'll get over it eventually.” Draco wasn't sure whether he meant Harry's situation or his own. Unfortunately for Draco, Harry's proximity to him brought the rest of the Weasley clan currently at Hogwarts. He tuned them out as they conversed and turned back to his plate. The mail came and he looked up to search the sea of owls for his own eagle owl. Not spotting it, he got up from the table after McGonagall handed out their schedules.

* * *

 

          The week went by quickly and Draco still hadn't gotten word from his parents, well, he'd gotten a brief message from his mother. Something along the lines of, “Your father is very unhappy with you, and he is going to the headmaster to see if he can 'fix' this, although I reminded him that the Hat's decision is final. Try not to get close to any mudbloods. Love, your mother.”

          Draco had rolled his eyes at that one. He didn't keep his hopes very high for his father some how managing to transfer him to Slytherin. He glanced down at his schedule to see what class the first year Gryffindors had next. Double Potions with Professor Snape...and the Slytherins. _Great_ , Draco thought to himself.

          He followed his classmates down to the dungeons where Snape taught, arriving at the classroom, he glanced around the room, spotting an open seat next to Harry and Weasley. He shrugged off his bag as he sat down next to Harry. “Hey, Draco.” Harry said in greeting.

“Hey.” Before Draco could say anything else, Professor Snape came swooping into the classroom like a giant bat.

        “There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.” He then turned to face the class and began by taking roll. Once finished, he eyed them over his hawk-like nose, his eyes landed on Draco and Harry, “Well, isn't this interesting? Our new celebrity and the family disappointment, sitting next to each other in my class.” The Slytherins all sniggered. Draco suddenly felt shamed but he tried not to show it, glaring confidently back at Snape. It wasn't very convincing but Snape turned away anyway. _“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. Many of you will most likely not believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”_ Draco, Ron, and Harry exchanged glances. Hermione Granger was sitting on the edge of her seat. _“Potter!”_ Snape snapped suddenly, making them all jump, _“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”_

          Draco raised an eyebrow, how did Snape possibly think any of them, let alone Harry, who was raised by muggles, know that. There was silence, Weasley was obviously clueless as well, to no one's surprise, but Granger's hand shot straight up.

_“I don't know, sir.”_ Harry admitted.

          Snape sneered at this “Fame, clearly, isn't everything.” He ignored Hermione's hand, _“Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”_ Well, Draco knew that one, but he doubted Harry did, Granger raised her hand even higher, without leaving her seat. He glared at the Slytherins who were shaking in silent laughter, like they knew the answer to any of these questions themselves.

         “ _I don't know, sir.”_ Harry admitted again, his voice tight. Harry was obviously getting annoyed slightly now, as well.

_“Didn't think to open a book before arriving, did you Potter?”_ Snape sneered still ignoring Granger's hand and the laughing Slytherins, “One more time, shall we? _What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”_ Granger suddenly stood up, her hand still raised high in the air. This really wasn't fair.

_“I don't know, sir.”_ Harry stated quietly, “I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?” Draco blinked, that was a gutsy move, it made him smirk. A few others laughed. Snape was obviously not pleased.

          _“Sit down!”_ He snapped at Granger, _“For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren’t you all copying that down?_ ” Everyone reacted simultaneously, scrambling to get parchment and quills. _“And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter.”_

          As the class went on, Snape grew more and more impatient with the Gryffindors, despite the fact most of the Slytherins weren't doing well either. They'd been split into pairs except for Draco, Harry, and Ron. They were trying to make a cure for boils, that Snape had put the recipe for up on the chalkboard. Green smoke and an acidic stench suddenly filled the dungeon classroom. There was a strange hissing sound coming from the back of the class. Everyone’s attention turned to poor Neville who had somehow melted Seamus's cauldron into a shapeless blob, their potion leaking onto the floor.

          _“Idiot boy!”_ Draco heard Snape snap as he made his way over to the melted cauldron, _“I suppose you added the porcupine quills before removing it from the fire.”_ Snape cleared the mess with a wave of his wand. Draco felt bad for Neville as painful looking boils started popping up all over his face. _“Take him to the hospital wing!”_ Snape spat at Seamus who scrambled to grab Neville's arm and haul him out of the dungeon classroom. _“You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to the add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost from Gryffindor.”_

           Harry had opened his mouth to speak but Weasley kicked him to stop him but that wasn't going to stop Draco. “That is completely unfair!” Draco snarled, “How was Harry supposed to know what Longbottom was doing in the back of the class while focusing on our own potion!”

           “10 points from Gryffindor for your insolence, Mr. Malfoy!” Snape snarled right back, “I'd watch that tongue if I were you, boy. You're already a big enough disappointment in your father's eyes already, don't you think?” That was a low blow and Draco snapped his mouth shut, shaking with rage.

           Draco kept his mouth shut the rest of class, pointedly ignoring the laughing Slytherins and Snape's sneers. When the dismissal bell rang an hour later, Draco gathered his things and marched up the stairs out of the dungeons without bothering to look back. He was the first of the first years to make it back to the Gryffindor common room and up to the boys dormitory He threw his bag on his bed before collapsing there as well to scream into his pillow.

          Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were downstairs in the common room getting ready to go meet Hagrid for tea. “Do you think we should invite Draco along?” Harry asked.

          “You want to invite a Malfoy to tea with Hagrid?” Ron looked affronted, “I doubt he'll even want to go.”

          “What's the problem between you two anyway?” Harry had noticed that all his attempts to befriend Draco had been interrupted by one Weasley or another. While Harry's first impression of Draco when they'd met had been bad, he didn't like seeing people feeling isolated because of things they couldn't control. Harry had felt that way his whole life living with the Dursley's.

           “My dad works at the Ministry of Magic, Malfoy's dad does too. The Malfoys aren't good people, they hate muggleborns and anyone who doesn't conform with the pureblood way.” Ron punctuated “pureblood way” with air quotations.

           “Well I'm not going to judge someone based on their family.” Harry stated firmly, “Besides he stood up for me against Snape today and he's helped Neville out every time this week that he's fallen through the disappearing step. Draco can't be that bad.” Not waiting to hear Ron's retort, he turned an went up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He found Draco laying face down on his bed, face buried in a pillow as if he was trying to smother himself. “Draco?”

           “What?” Came the muffled reply.

“I was wondering, would you like to join me and Ron for tea with Hagrid this afternoon?”

            Draco wasn't expecting that, he removed his face from the pillow to stare at Harry, his usual slicked-back hair sticking up in odd directions, “What did you say?” He asked genuinely confused, why would Harry invite him of all people to tea with a good friend of his?

            “I asked if you wanted to go to tea at Hagrid's with me and Ron this afternoon?” Harry repeated.

“Oh...I uh...” Draco stuttered, “Okay...?”

             Harry smiled, “Great! Hagrid said to come around three, we'll meet you in the common room.” He turned to head back.

“Hey, Harry?” Draco called. Harry turned back to face him, “Thanks...”

             Harry's smile got wider, “You're welcome. See you in a bit.” He went back downstairs leaving Draco to stare at the empty doorway in confusion. Finally deciding he should just go along with whatever life was throwing at him, he pushed himself off the bed. He fixed his hair and straightened his robes before going down to meet Harry and Weasley.


	3. Tea and a Flying Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm very bad at making regular updates. I'm glad you all are enjoying it though. Honestly, don't be afraid to remind me to update this story. I'll try to be more regular but I honestly can't promise anything. You can have my tumblr url and remind me on there too if you'd like! http://piemakersanddeadgirls.tumblr.com/   
> (it's a reference to the show Pushing Daisies)   
>  Anyway here's chapter three finally  
> Italics are quotes take directly from the first book. I do not own any of this.

     Draco met Harry and Ron in common room. He and Weasley eyed each other for a full minute, daring one to say something before Harry cleared his throat and suggested the three of them should head out. Draco stayed silent on their short journey across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. He was feeling very out of place but this seemed to be becoming normal since he arrived. Harry knocked on the front door of the small house and immediately there were several very loud barks coming from inside. Draco backed up a couple steps, maybe he shouldn't have agreed to come after all.

_“Back, Fang –back!”_ Hagrid's voice joined the barking. His large, hairy face appeared in the doorway, _“Hang on. Back, Fang.”_

      He opened the door farther to let them in as he struggled with his very large black boarhound. Draco avoided the dog as best he could as he looked around. The house was only one room, and Draco felt it was much to small for anyone, much less for a man as big as Hagrid.

_“Make yerselves at home,”_ said Hagrid, letting go of Fang. Draco watched in amusement as Fang bounded up to Ron and started licking his ears.

_“This is Ron,”_ Harry introduced as Hagrid poured boiling water into a teapot, “and this is Draco.”

      _“Another Weasley, eh?”_ said Hagrid glancing at Ron's freckles, _“I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest.”_

       Hagrid set out rock cakes on plates before looking at Draco, “Yer Lucius Malfoy's boy, aren't you?”

       “Yes.” Draco straightened, attempting to appear more confident than he felt, “Its not a problem is it?”

       “Not so much as long as you don't have a problem with me.” said Hagrid, “I'm not one fer judgin' people on their family.” Hagrid changed the subject, “So, you three, how's yer first week at Hogwarts been?”

        Draco didn't speak much as Ron and Harry chattered away with Hagrid about their week and classes. Although he was just as delighted as his companions to hear that Hagrid didn't like Filch and Mrs. Norris anymore than they did. When the conversation turned to their disastrous lesson with Snape, Draco preferred to glare at the cup of tea and untouched rock cake in front of him.

        “He was horrible to Neville and Draco too _but he seemed to really hate me.”_ said Harry.

        _“Rubbish,” said Hagrid, “Why should he?”_

        Draco looked up from the cup of tea and noticed Hagrid didn't meet any of their eyes as he said that. Hagrid was the very quick to change the subject after that, “ _How's yer brother Charlie?"_ He turned to Ron, _“I liked him a lot—great with animals.”_

        Draco decided to tune out the conversation again, Harry seemed to be doing the same thing as he picked up a cutting from the Daily Prophet.

_“Hagrid!"_ Harry yelled, startling everyone else in the room, _“That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!”_

        Draco raised an eyebrow at that. Hagrid didn't say anything about the subject except to grunt and offer them all more rock cakes. Draco wrinkled his nose at them but still some how had his pockets filled, Harry's and Weasley's as well, with the cakes as they were ushered out the door to trek back up to the castle before dark. No matter that he hadn't added much to the conversation, Draco found he was much more content than he had been after the Potions lesson.

        That contentment did not last very long. He had been eating breakfast with Harry and Weasley as that had become a routine when he'd received a very scathing letter from his father in the mail detailing exactly how much of a disappointment he was for ending up in Gryffindor and that he might as well not come home over the Christmas holidays in a few months. So when the notice for flying lessons would begin soon and that the Gryffindors would be having their lessons along side the Slytherins, he was less than thrilled.

        The Thursday that marked their first flying lesson arrived quickly. Draco trudged down to the grounds behind the rest of the Gryffindor's, Harry had tried to talk to him that morning but he'd ignored him as he had everybody else for the past week. The Slytherins, of course, were already there. Draco straightened and put on an angry scowl as he and the rest of the Gryffindors arrived. Pansy sneered at him, Blaise blatantly ignored him, and Crabbe and Goyle were to dim to even notice he was there. The whole situation made him bristle with anger.

        Madam Hooch arrived a moment later, _“Well, what are you waiting for?” she barked. “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”_

        The students did so. Draco glanced down at the old broomstick provided by the school with disdain. Madam Hooch continued,  _“Stick out your out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'”_

        _“UP!” everyone shouted_.

        Draco's broom shot straight up into his hand on the first try, as had Harry's and a few others. Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms and to kick off from the ground on her whistle. Draco watched Longbottom rise into the air long before Madam Hooch had even raised the whistle to her lips.

        _“Come back, boy!”_ Draco heard her say but it seemed Longbottom wasn't listening. Twenty feet off the ground, he slid off sideways from the broom and fell with a thud and sickening crack. Madam Hooch hurried over to her fallen student.

        _“Broken wrist,”_ she muttered. _“Come on, boy-- it's all right, up you get.”_

        She turned to the rest of the class. _“None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear.”_

        The class watched her escort Longbottom back to castle.

        “Did you see his face?” Pansy sneered and burst into laughter followed swiftly by the other Slytherins, Draco knew he'd probably be laughing right a long with them had the Sorting Hat not made this terrible mistake.

        “Shut up, Pansy,” snapped Parvati Patil. Something gleaming in the grass caught his eye as Pansy and Parvati bickered. He darted forward to snatch it from the ground. It was the Remembrall he'd seen Longbottom receive from his gran this morning.

        “Oh, look its that stupid thing Longbottom got this morning.” Pansy's voice brought everyone’s attention to Draco.

        “Well, we can give that to Neville when he gets back from the hospital wing.” said Harry. Everyone's eyes were on the pair of them. Draco glanced over at the Slytherins before smirking nastily.

        “No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about on the roof?” Draco grabbed his broomstick and kicked off into the air.

        “Give it here!” He heard Harry yell.

        Draco leveled off near the top of an oak tree. “Come and get it, Potter!”

       Harry grabbed his own broom.

        _“No!”_ Granger shouted, _“Madam Hooch told us not to move --- you'll get us all in trouble.”_

       Harry ignored Granger and kicked off into the air. Draco was shocked to find how natural Harry was at flying despite the fact he'd never been on a broom in his life. Harry swung around to face Draco.

       “ _Give it here,”_ Harry yelled, _“or I'll knock you off that broom!”_

      _“Oh yeah?”_ Draco tried to sound confident but knew he was failing miserably. Harry suddenly shot forward like a javelin, Draco felt the wind whip past as he barely dodged out of the way. _“Catch it if you can, then!”_

       Draco tossed the glass ball into the air and flew as quickly as he could back to the ground. Once his feet touched the ground he looked up to see Harry go into a terrifying dive to retrieve the falling Remembrall, he pulled up a foot from the ground and tumbled into the grass unharmed, with the ball clutched in his fist.

_“HARRY POTTER!”_

       The voice of Professor McGonagall sliced through the stunned silence that had followed Harry's retrieval. The class turned to see her running towards them, she was furious. _“Never – in all my time at Hogwarts...”_ She seemed almost speechless with shock, _“ – how dare you – might have broken your neck –”_

_“It was his fault, Professor –”_ started Parvati.

        _“Be quiet, Miss Patil.”_

_“But Malfoy –“_

       “That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.”

        As soon as Harry and McGonagall were out of earshot, Weasley whirled on Draco. “Now look what you've done! Harry's been nothing but kind to you and you go and get him trouble! I warned him not be friends with you but did he listen? Well now he'll know better!” Draco, for once, had nothing to say in return. As much as he hated to admit it, Weasley was right, he'd probably just lost the only friend that would have made this Gryffindor mix up bearable.


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies and a troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Quotes taken directly from the book are in italics. I used J.K. Rowling's description of the troll because I couldn't have described it any better.

Draco later found himself sitting alone at dinner. Harry had already been in the Great Hall when he'd arrived talking to three of the Weasley clan. They were talking excitedly about something, so Draco assumed Harry at least hadn't been expelled. He sat a few seats away from, far enough away that the noise of everyone else talking drowned out whatever they were talking about.

He caught Harry glancing his direction once or twice but pretended he didn't see. There was no point. However what he didn't expect was for Hermione Granger to suddenly directly in front of him. Draco stared at her in bewilderment, the glare that she directed at him though wasn't that surprising. “Go apologize.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Apologize to Harry. And Neville while you're at it.”

“And why should I take orders from a mudblood?” Malfoy pride would be his downfall. He'd already considered apologizing but now that she was ordering him to he wouldn't budge. Granger's eyes flashed with anger at the slur.

“I just think you should apologize for almost getting us all in trouble but if you don't want any friends that's your business.”

“Exactly. Its mine. So shove off, would you?” Draco glared at her, Granger met it with her own before gathering her things and finding a different seat. Draco picked at his food but found he wasn't hungry. It had become a habit lately, not eating as much as he should. He looked glanced over to where Harry and Weasley were still sitting and chattering about something excitedly as they ate. Maybe he should apologize, even if it meant swallowing his pride. He told himself he'd apologize once dinner was over and they were back in the common room where the only people who would overhear were their housemates. If Pansy ever found out about this he'd never hear the end of it.

Pushing his plate away he got up to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower and wait for Harry there. The common room was relatively empty except for a few sixth years huddled together in a corner since most everyone was still down at dinner. He went up to the dorms and shed his cloak before grabbing his Transfiguration textbook and went back down to sit in front of the fire. Even if being in Gryffindor wasn't ideal, there was still a chance to make his father proud with his grades. Slowly the other Gryffindors trickled back into the common room. He felt a few glares from the other first years but he ignored them, keeping his nose in his book until he heard Harry and Weasley's voice, unfortunately he could here Granger with them.

Draco looked up and caught the end of their conversation. “Now, if you don't mind I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed – or worse, expelled!”

Draco raised an eyebrow at Granger's outburst, what was that all about? Harry and Weasley watched as Granger stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Weasley turned to Harry. “She needs to sort out her priorities.”

That was something Draco and Weasley agreed on, although he was still wondering what on earth Granger had been so upset about. Harry and Weasley moved to go up to their own dorm. Draco suddenly remembered what he'd been waiting down here fore. Before he could lose his nerve he stood up. “Harry!”

Harry turned to face him. “Oh, hey Draco.”

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Weasley snapped.

Draco glared at him. “I believe I was talking to Harry not you Weasley.” He hissed. He turned back to Harry, “Listen, I – er – wanted to apologize about this afternoon.”

He risked looking up at Harry's face. Weasley was gaping like a fish but Harry, while there was obvious confusion and surprise in his eyes, his face was impassive. So Draco continued. “I don't have an excuse other than I was in a horrible mood and angry with my father so I decided to take it out on you and Longbottom. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry.”

It came out in a rush but the apology was easier than he'd thought. He'd never had to apologize before but it wasn't so hard after all. However, Harry hadn't said anything yet and the longer he took to say something the more anxious Draco got. He shifted on his feet nervously. Harry seemed to be studying his face, as if searching to see if Draco was sincere or not. Then he smiled and Draco felt himself let out a breath of relief. “I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing but you should probably apologize to Neville too.”

Draco nodded in agreement.

“You're going to forgive him just like that?” Weasley asked bewildered. “He nearly got you expelled!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes, Ron. I'm forgiving Draco and I'm obviously not expelled so why bother holding a grudge?”

Weasley huffed but didn't say anything more.

“What was that mess with, Granger?” Draco felt it safe to ask now.

Harry and Weasley joined him by the fire and launched into their story. “Well we were coming back from dinner when the staircase moved.” Harry began. Apparently they had accidentally ended up in the forbidden third floor corridor and had to take cover in a room to avoid Filch.

“A giant three-headed dog?” Draco asked incredulously. “Why would they keep a beast like that in a school?”

“Hermione seemed to think it was guarding something.” said Harry.

“I don't know how she figured that out, I wasn't looking at its feet I was busy with its heads and teeth.” said Weasley.

“What could it possibly be guarding?” Draco couldn't wrap his head around it. His father had loads of dark artifacts he liked to keep well protected in Malfoy Manor but he doubted it would be anything like that at Hogwarts.

“Who knows?” said Weasley. Draco couldn't help realizing this was the first conversation that had involved both of them without a snide remark about either's family being involved.

“Well,” Weasley continued as he stood and stretched, “As annoying as she is, I think I'm going to follow Hermione's example and go to bed. I'm beat.”

Realizing how late it truly was and that they had class in the morning, Draco and Harry followed after him a few minutes later. The next morning saw Draco sitting with Harry and Weasley at breakfast once more. The pair were discussing animately what the three-headed dog could possibly be guarding. Draco stayed out of the conversation, just listening, it was interesting but he'd rather not encourage another meeting with the beast especially if they dragged him along behind them. The mail arrived. Draco barely noticed a letter being dropped in front of him as a long, thin package carried by six screech owls was dropped on Harry's plate. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was a broomstick, but first years weren't allowed have their own at school. Trying to hide his interest, he picked up his own letter from his mother.

He hadn't gotten passed the first line when heard Weasley suddenly say with obvious envy, _“A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even touched one.”_

Draco's head snapped up, “A Nimbus Two Thousand? Why would someone send you one of those? We aren't allowed our own brooms.”

“Oh right, I didn't tell you.” Harry lowered his voice. “McGonagall made me the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team after she saw my catch yesterday. I suppose I technically have you to thank for that. I'm supposed to keep it quiet though.”

Now it was Draco's turned to feel envious. Even when things went wrong for Harry Potter they turned right again almost immediately. Harry stood up gripping the package tightly. “Come on, let's go unwrap this in the Gryffindor tower before class starts.”

Draco folded up his mother's letter and put it in his pocket to read later before following after Harry and Weasley.

It was strange combination for Draco as the weeks passed. They passed both slowly and rather quickly for him. He'd gotten used to the fact that he was not a Slytherin, as was the Malfoy family tradition, but was a Gryffindor. It helped that his weekly letters from his mother often assured him that she would be proud of him no matter what house he was in. His father rarely wrote him, he hadn't really expected him to in the first place. While Draco spent his meals with Harry and Weasley, he spent most of his time alone. Things were still very tense between him and Weasley, and where ever Harry was, Weasley followed,so Draco stayed away. Studying most of the time and avoiding Pansy and Blaise when outside of Gryffindor Tower, Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to care much unless they were with either or both of the other two. Draco was angry at the fact that despite he and Pansy practically growing up together, a simple thing as a different Hogwarts house drove them apart. It showed her true colors, and he was kind of glad he hadn't continued being her friend. But then, had their situation been reversed, he probably would have been just as petty.

Halloween arrived rather quickly. They'd woken to the smells of baking pumpkin wafting from the kitchens and through the rest of the castle. Draco was pleased to find his mother had sent him a large package of sweets for the occasion, which he, in a sudden and unusual feeling of generosity, shared them with Harry and even Weasley.

Charms that morning had ended up fairly annoying. He'd been placed in a small group with Seamus Finnegan and Harry, the task was to make a feather float. A relatively easy charm until Finnegan had gotten impatient and set the thing on fire. The annoying part had come from Weasley and Granger behind him. Draco's head had hit the desk rather hard as he tried to block out the sound of their bickering about proper wand movements and the proper way to say the spell.

After class, Weasley had made a remark about Granger having no friends, Draco felt he actually had a point for once. She had shoved passed himself and Harry with tears in her eyes. That was the last Draco had seen of her all day. Draco didn't really care, his mind was on the Halloween feast that they were heading down to. The Great Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins with candles inside and live bats fluttered around the ceiling and walls. The food had just appeared when Draco noticed a disturbance up near the staff table. Professor Quirrel had run in looking terrified. _“Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.”_

Everyone watched as he collapsed in a dead faint before the Hall was in an uproar. Draco started panicking, along with everyone else. Firecrackers shot from the end of Dumbledore's wand to get everyone's attention. _“Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately.”_

Draco glared at Percy Weasley as he seemed very proud of himself as he directed them. _“Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!”_

“No need to fear the troll...” Draco muttered to himself. “That's what he says until it shows up and kills us all.” He started up the main stair case when he saw Harry and Weasley were drifting away from the rest of the Gryffindors. Were they mad? Draco glanced up towards Percy Weasley to make sure he was distracted before slipping away to follow them.

He caught up to them quickly. “What in Merlin's name are you two doing?” He hissed.

His sudden appearance made the pair jump. Weasley grumbled, “Oh, it's you...”

“Did you not hear Quirrel? There's a troll loose in the castle and you're wandering off instead of going back to our safe common room!”

“No one asked you to follow us, Malfoy.” Harry elbowed Weasley.

“That's exactly why. Hermione wasn't at dinner. She doesn't know!”

“Quirrel said it was in the dungeons. So long as she stays in the bathroom up here she'll be fine! Now let's go back!” Draco argued.

“We should still warn her!” said Harry stubbornly. Draco was about to retort when the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor.

 _“Percy!”_ He heard Weasley hiss before he was promptly shoved behind stone griffin, squished between Harry and the wall. But it wasn't the prefect Weasley, it was Professor Snape. Draco considered calling out to him but threw the thought away immediately. That would just get him into more trouble. He heard Harry wonder aloud about what Snape could be doing instead of being with the rest of the teachers. But Draco was distracted by a horrible smell that was growing stronger by the minute. He had a bad feeling about this.

 _“Do you smell something?”_ Weasley asked.

A large dark shape was moving down the corridor toward them. Draco stood petrified at the sight of it, glad to be behind Weasley and Harry. They shrunk further into the shadows as the troll came into sight. _It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long._

It looked into a nearby doorway and wiggled its ears as if listening to something. Then it bent down and went inside. With the troll out of sight, Draco relaxed a little bit more. He heard Harry mutter something and watched in horror as Harry and Weasley approached the door. Harry suddenly leapt forward and slammed the door shut before locking it with the key that had apparently been left. The pair took off running down the corridor in the opposite direction. Draco was swift to follow after them. They hadn't made it far when Harry and Weasley froze at the sound of someone screaming. Draco nearly ran into them.

“Hermione!” They said at the same time and started back the way they came. Draco started to go in the direction of Gryffindor tower rather than follow them but Harry suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him back down the corridor. Harry unlocked the girls'' bathroom door and threw it open. Draco could see Granger curled against the opposite wall, looking petrified as the troll advanced on her.

“Distract it!” Harry yelled, picking up a piece of broken pipe and throwing it at the wall. The troll turned toward Harry and raised its club in the air.

“Oy, pea-brain!” Weasley yelled and threw another piece of broken sink at it from across the room. Draco made his way over to Granger while the other two distracted the troll. He grabbed her arm and tried pulling her toward the door but she wouldn't budge. “Come on, Granger! Do you want to die?!”

The noise of three people yelling seemed to make the troll angrier. It roared and ran at Weasley. Draco watched in horrified fascination as Harry took a running leap at the the troll and wrapped his arms around its neck from behind. The Boy Who Lived certainly was brave, he'd give him that, stupid but brave. Draco turned away in disgust when Harry's wand went straight up the troll's nose. He turned back to trying to drag Granger from the room. She was obviously not going to be any help.

 _“Wingardium Leviosa!”_ Draco heard Weasley yell. He and Granger looked up to see the troll's club rise high into the air before turning over and falling with a sickening crack on the troll's head. The troll stumbled to the side before collapsing in a heap on the floor that made the room shake. Harry was thrown from its back. No one spoke or moved for a what felt like ages. Granger suddenly asked exactly what Draco wanted to know. _“Is it dead?”_

 _“I don't think so,”_ said Harry. _“I think it's just knocked out”_

Draco felt disgusted and looked away again as Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in gray goo.

 _“Urgh – troll boogers.”_ He heard Harry say sounding just as disgusted.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel appeared in the doorway.

“Oh good gracious!” McGonagall gasped. “What were you thinking? You could have been killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?”

Granger spoke up in a small voice from next to Draco. “Actually, Professor... they were looking for me.”

“Miss Granger!”

Granger finally stood up and realizing he still had a grip on her arm, Draco quickly let go. “I'd read about trolls. I thought I could deal with it by myself, so I went looking for it.”

Draco stared at her, as were Harry and Weasley. Hermione Granger was lying to a teacher's face. “If they hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. Draco was trying to get me out of here while they distracted it. They didn't have time to go find anyone.”

“Well in that case...” McGonagall was staring at the four of them. “Miss Granger, that was very foolish of you. Tackling a mountain troll on your own. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, I'm very disappointed in you.” She turned to Draco, Harry, and Weasley. “You are still very lucky. However, not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to you each. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. Now, if none of you are injured, I suggest you go back to your dormitory immediately.”

The four of them didn't speak as they hurried up to Gryffindor tower. In the common room, just before they all went off to their own beds, Draco had a thought.

“Granger, Weasley!” They turned to him expectantly. “I believe we got off on the wrong start.”

Even if they weren't who his parents wanted him to be friends with, it no longer mattered to Draco. Being thrown into a life threatening situation tended to do that. “I was hoping we could start over?”

Granger and Weasley glanced at each other. Harry was practically beaming.

“So long, as you don't use the word mudblood anymore. I think we can be friends.” said Granger. She smiled when Draco nodded in agreement.

Weasley sighed and then shrugged. “Oh, alright. Might as well try.”

“Really?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, really.”

On that note, the four of them said goodnight and headed up to bed. Draco, for once, actually went to sleep happy. Maybe this Gryffindor thing wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	5. A Game of Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco prays Harry doesn't die during his first Quidditch match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Quotes that are directly from book are in italics.

November now found Draco spending most of his time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when outside of class. Much to Ron's chagrin, Draco was as big a bookworm as Hermione was. They spent a lot of time in the library or the common room doing homework.

November also signaled the beginning of Quidditch season. Draco had been looking forward to it. He'd always loved Quidditch and he, Harry, and Ron often spent late nights talking about it after Harry had gotten back from practice. It usually led to Draco and Ron arguing over favorite Quidditch teams, Draco for the Falmouth Falcons and Ron for the Chudley Cannons. However, Draco noticed the closer they got to the Saturday of Harry's first game, that Harry was getting continuously more anxious and stressed.

The week of the game saw Draco and Hermione aiding Harry with his homework as Saturday grew closer. Draco often found Harry with his nose buried in the copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ that Hermione had lent him.

It was the evening before the game, Harry had come back to the common room in a rush after attempting to retrieve the aforementioned book from Snape after he had taken it. Draco let Harry catch his breath before asking, “What's the matter?”

“Snape, the reason he was limping earlier,” Harry whispered to the three of them. “He was bitten by that three-headed dog, his leg is all messed up.” “No way!” said Ron. “You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'll bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!”

 _“No – he wouldn't,”_ said Hermione, her eyes wide. _“I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.”_

 _“Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something,”_ snapped Ron. _“I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape”_

Harry turned to Draco, “What do you think?”

“I don't know.” He answered truthfully. “It is suspicious but I think I'm with Hermione on this one.”

“What's that dog guarding anyway? What's Snape after?” Ron asked, ignoring Draco's answer, which caused both he and Hermione to roll their eyes.

“Whatever it is, it's important and probably powerful if someone like Dumbledore is trying to keep it safe.” said Draco. “Come on, let's go to bed. Its getting late and you've got a game tomorrow, Harry.”

“Don't remind me.” Harry groaned but he didn't argue the point either.

 

“You have to eat _something_ , Harry.”

“I'm not hungry.” Draco rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. He, Ron, and Hermione had been trying to get Harry to eat at least a piece of toast ever since they'd come down to breakfast. The match was in an hour and it was obvious that Harry was feeling extremely anxious about that fact.

 _“Harry, you need your strength,”_ said Seamus. _“Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.”_

Draco's glare went unnoticed, as if saying something like that was going to boost Harry's confidence. He redirected his glare to Pansy as she made her way over to where they were sitting.

“So, Draco, who will you be rooting for today? The house full of poor people and mudbloods or the house you weren't good enough to be in?” Pansy didn't bother waiting for answer before she sauntered off calling over her shoulder. “Can't wait to see you fall off your broom, Potter!”

“Ignore her.” Draco hissed. “You'll be fine.”

 

Draco wrapped his cloak tighter around himself where he sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch. He was sitting with Ron and Hermione. Seamus and Dean had made a banner out of an old sheet that said Potter for President with a lion underneath.

 _“Budge up there, move along._ ” Hagrid had appeared, Hermione and Ron squished themselves next Draco to make room for him. _“No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?”_

 _“Nope,”_ said Ron. _“Harry hasn't had much to do yet.”_

Gryffindor scored again. Then Slytherin was in possession. “Was that the Snitch?” asked Lee Jordan, who was commentating.

Both Harry and the Slytherin Seeker dived for it. Draco stood up in anticipation. Harry was pulling ahead but then Marcus Flint suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Harry slammed into him.

“That was a foul!” Draco cried. “Flint did that on purpose!”

The whole of Gryffindor agreed with him. Dean was yelling something about giving Flint a red card. Madam Hooch had given Gryffindor a free shot at the goal posts and Lee Jordan was struggling to remain neutral as he continued commentating. Draco ignored them all. Something didn't feel right.

He kept his eyes on Harry as he dodged a bludger. Harry's broom suddenly jerked to the side.

“Harry!” Draco gasped as his friend nearly toppled off of the broom. His exclamation had caught Ron and Hermione's attention and they focused on Harry as well. Harry seemed to have lost control of his broom but...that was impossible. Only powerful dark magic could interfere with a broomstick as well made as a Nimbus Two Thousand.

He vaguely heard Hagrid say as much as he watched in horror as Harry was swung off his broom, barely holding on with one hand.

 _“I knew it,”_ Draco heard Hermione gasp but he didn't dare take his eyes off Harry should he suddenly loose his grip. _“Snape – look. He's doing something. Jinxing the broom.”_

 _“What do we do?”_ Ron asked.

_“Leave it to me.”_

Draco finally dragged his eyes away from Harry long enough to see Hermione shoving her way through the crowd. “What does she think she's going to do?”

“No idea.” Ron muttered, his face gray. They both looked up to watch Harry as he struggled. The entire crowd had now noticed what was going on. Ron pleaded, “Come on, Hermione.”

The Weasley twins were trying to pull Harry to safety but every time they got close enough the broom jumped higher. Draco watched as the broom lurched again, as if trying to shake Harry off. Then suddenly, Harry was able to pull himself back onto it. He dove toward the ground. He clapped his hand over his mouth as if he was going to be sick. He pulled out of the dive at the last second and hit the ground on all fours. He coughed and the snitch fell out of his mouth into his hand. The game was over.

 

Draco resisted the urge to hug Harry in relief when they made it down to the field. Hermione had no such problems and Hagrid invited them to his hut for tea. They left the crowd behind, Harry looked like he was just starting to just realize that he could have died.

 _“It was Snape,”_ Ron explained as Hagrid was serving them tea. _“Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.”_

Draco hadn't seen any of what they were talking about. His attention had been entirely on Harry nearly falling to his death. Though he did remember Hermione saying something about Snape and then running off to do something. He hadn't been convinced it was Snape before but what Ron described, was pretty convincing.

 _“Rubbish,”_ Hagrid obviously disagreed. “ _Why would Snape do somethin' like that?”_

Draco met Harry's eyes when he looked at each of his friends. Draco decides, as much as he'd like to stay out of this business about the three-headed dog, he's been sucked into it, he might as well support his new friends. Harry seemed to see that. So he told Hagrid the truth.

_“I found something out about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding.”_

Draco jumped when Hagrid dropped his teapot in shock. _“How do you know about Fluffy?”_

“That thing's name is Fluffy?” Draco demanded. He hadn't seen it but Fluffy sounded more like a poodle than a vicious three-headed dog.

 _“Yeah – he's mine.”_ Hagrid sounded indignant about them questioning his name choice. _“Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –“_

“Yes?” Harry asked, a little too eagerly in Draco's opinion.

 _“Now, don't ask me anymore,”_ Hagrid said, his tone gruff. _“That's top secret, that is.”_

 _“But Snape's trying to steal it_.”

 _“Rubbish,”_ Hagrid said again. _“Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort.”_

 _“So why did he just try and kill Harry?” cried Hermione_.

Draco huffed and sat back in his chair as Hagrid argued with her once more. This was going nowhere. They were just arguing in circles but then Hagrid let one more thing slip. _“You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –“_

_“Aha!” said Harry, “so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?”_

“I should not have said that.” Hagrid said furiously to himself. He quickly ushered them out the door, tea forgotten.

“I suppose you and Draco are happy.” said Ron to Hermione as they headed back to the castle.

“And why's that?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised

“Because I have a feeling we're going be in the library looking up Nicolas Flamel from now until Christmas.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so thrilled that people are enjoying this as much as I am. I keep having ideas for the rest of the series but I have to tell myself "stop, stop, you have to finish year one first" 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you'd like to share your own headcannons or just to say hi. http://piemakersanddeadgirls.tumblr.com/


End file.
